


Countdown to Invasion: A Love Story

by phatjake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, angsty, between the scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: In the next eleven days these teenagers need to bond and become a team or die trying.





	1. Day 0: Detention

Did she notice his longing stare before he looked back to the work book flustered. His first day in detention and he’d slapped an asshole who was bullying… they had third grade together and then a gym class in middle school? Will was it? Either way the kid didn’t have many friends, and Jason hated guys like Cole Wallace.

As Kim had sat down she noticed the quarterback looking over to her and then his face changed as if she caught him with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. She scoffed; it wasn’t like he was the first meat head to glare at her. She had admired how he defended Billy what’s-his-surname? But he was just another meat head criminal. He was like her; a fellow delinquent.

Both unbeknownst to the other sighed heavily and started to work on their work books. Jason would occasionally look over to her and look away before she saw. He wanted to know why she was here. She already knew why he was, Beefcake; and she knew he hadn’t acted alone. But the golden boy took all the bad press, ruined his future all for what? Loyalty? Was he worried he’d get stitches? His knee was already ruined.

***

The walk home had to be the worst part of the day. He kept thinking back to Billy and his offer. He had seen Kim getting yelled at by her parents. His knee hurt and he was only a half mile from the school. He would stop, close his eyes and rub his knee. He had a few more blocks left but goddamn he wanted to be home. That said a lot seeing that home life had been awful.

As he limped closer to his house he noticed his father was gone. He wondered if he was on the boat drinking beer with his friends. Sam telling stories of how Jason was going to be the next big thing in the NFL. Jason was good but he didn’t think he had a career and honestly he wasn’t sure he wanted to play football until he was thirty and retire to ESPN and talk about the new crop of college kids.

Jason waved to his sister and smiled; he hide the pain and made sure she never saw him grimace. She had no idea about the trouble. Their parents kept her in the dark. But he had a feeling she knew; Pearl Scott wasn’t stupid. But her big smile was always something that helped Jason. She looked up to him and he never wanted to let her down.

As he opened the door, she ran over and hugged him. He grunted, chuckled and hugged her back. If she was this excited to see him then their parents were gone and she had gotten bored. He took her hand and they walked to the kitchen. She hopped onto a stool and her little legs swung to and fro.

“How was practice?” she asked.

“Terrible, I think I’m sick of football,” he said as he opened the fridge. “Where’s mom?”

“I have a birthday party to go to and I forgot to get a present,” she said. “What about basketball?”

“I’m not tall enough Pearl,” he said and smiled to her. “Maybe I’ll write a book or paint something.”

“Oh,” she said and smiled. “Good luck, I know you can do it.”

Jason smiled; Pearl was the only person to believe in him. His mother would defend him but he could tell when her voice quivered; she had doubt. He knew she only wanted the best but he couldn’t be the person they wanted him to be. He heard the door open and he knew his dad was here. He knew they were about to fight.

***

Jason had left Billy behind; the kid was interesting but he needed to get away. He needed to clear his head. But instead of taking the van he went into the woods. He actually felt bad about accepting the offer so he stayed close just in case Billy did something stupid. This had been the worst day since the arrest.

The three weeks leading up to detention had been dealing with cops and lawyers. He went from town hero to zero. He pushed the branches aside as he walked through the forest. He looked up and saw Kim. He stopped as her shirt lifted and hit the ground. He looked away, felt his face burn before he heard a splash.

***

Jason had only got drunk once; it was a month before Beefcake and it was actually how the incident had been planned. Jason, Damo and Hawkeye had been passing around a bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum. All of them grimaced and gagged. None of them used to the burn from the liquor. They were full of spirits and School Spirit when they came up with a plan to steal the Stone Canyon mascot.

Jason didn’t remembering blacking out. But he did remember waking up in a pile of his sick. He stumbled over to Hawkeye’s hose and washing his face off. Before stumbling home and losing an entire Sunday in bed. When he woke up he had felt like he was hungover but he had nearly died. He still lost his Sunday but knew one thing. He had to find Kim and Billy on Monday.

He rubbed his temple; his family wasn’t around so after gathering some food, water and some snacks he closed his door to recover. He would also need to explain the sink, but like his first hangover he would need time to recover. Jason made sure his homework was all done, he was hydrated and his belly was full but he still felt distant and lost.


	2. Day 1: The Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of scenes in between the movie's actual scenes. Plus a few deleted scenes sprinkled in.

Jason knew his father would be home early, so before he left he packed Pearl’s lunch before his own. Their mother could do the rest, it was very early but his knee wasn’t in too much pain. But he brought the knee brace in his backpack. He got to the school before most teachers and put the brace on. He had to keep up appearances and if any of his old friends asked, he got dropped off early.

None of Jason’s old friends even looked at him, he had spent three nights in jail after pleading guilty and the thanks he got was not having to deal with those traitors. None of his team even looked at him; he was invisible except the kids he used to tread on when he was King of Angel Grove. They mooed and snickered behind his back.

While he was at school early he thought of his schedule and tried to remember who was in each of his classes. He had no classes with Didi, that was her name right? He usually passed Billy but they had no classes. He wasn’t sure if he had ever even seen… was it Zack? Maybe he would have to find the others. Because they had all died or something?

Jason had the limp perfected as he walked the halls; he passed all the trophy cases that once made him feel great. Now he was an embarrassment and for what? A prank? A hilarious goof that he thought would do nothing but maybe get a slap on the wrist? He wanted to punch the glass and tear out his jersey. He was so angry; he tried his best to ignore this anger.

As the hours went on he did his best to focus and take notes. He didn’t have the privilege of being the star quarterback anymore. When he was; he could do minimal homework because the games brought in money and now that he didn’t make the school money he was worthless. So he didn’t sleep in class or steal the answers from smarter kids.

After first period he ascended the stairs for another boring class he had to pass. He saw Kimberly and pulled her aside. They needed to talk and he had yet to see the other three that had died with him. Or well survived? They both looked at each other. Equally confused.

“Am I crazy or is shit crazy?” he asked.

“Shit’s crazy,” she said.

“We got hit by a train and we’re standing here; how is that possible?” he said.

“I don’t remember getting home from the mine at all. I slept all day yesterday,” she said.

They stopped as students passed them. The probably looked suspicious but neither of them cared. They had to get to the bottom of this. Or die trying. He looked to her; he ignored any feelings because right now they had to focus on one thing.

“Do you have one of those coins?” he asked.

“Yeah, I do,” she said.

“We’ve got to find Billy,” he said.

“Okay, at lunch” she said before she ascended the stairs his voice stopped her.

“Hey; were you… were you serious about leaving the other night?” he asked.

“Dead serious,” she said before leaving.

He stood there as he heard the bell. Maybe they should have got into Billy’s mom’s van and ran away? They could be close to Texas right now. He shook his head and limped to class, when the halls became clear he limped faster.

***

The rest of the day after lunch was slow; they all had a plan and once the bell rang they would meet Kim. She had a car and they would go to the mine and maybe find answers. Jason spent the day looking for Beanie Girl and Zack but he never saw them. He wondered if they were actually from Stone Canyon.

As he took the notes he kept thinking about what she said. Maybe he should have run away with her. Maybe that was the only answer. Toss the coins and run far away. The day slowly came to an end and as the final bell rang he went to the parking lot. He didn’t know what car she drove but he did see her and he waited for Billy before they left for the mine

“Where’s Billy?” she said.

“I’m sure he is on his way,” he said and they waited.

They saw him; he was all smiles as he ran over to them. They all got into the car and drove to the mine. As they drove into the mountains they passed his mom’s van. Billy looked nervous.

“Let’s just keep going,” Kim said.

Kim parked her car and they all got out. Jason lead the charge through the trails as Billy followed. He seemed worried and confused. Jason knew why but Jason was also better at lying than Billy.

“You’re not listening, I know the van is insured but what do I tell my mom?” Billy asked.

“It’s crazy how someone stole the van,” Jason said without missing a beat.

“But we took the van,” he said.

“It’s crazy how someone stole the van,” Jason said with more determination.

“Jason; all five of us were in the van,” he said.

“It’s crazy how someone stole the VAN,” he said.

“OH! Okay, it’s crazy how someone stole the van” he said, Jason tapped his temple and Billy mimicked as Kim caught up with them.

“Guys look, it’s that guy again,” Kim said as she pointed to Zack.

***

“I don’t know but the answer to what is wrong with us is here.” Jason said.

“So what are you saying?” Kim asked.

“We’ve got to come back,” he said. “I can’t make you come back here, but four o’clock tomorrow. I’ll be here.”

“Hey Jason, we don’t-” Billy said before his mouth was filled with the water from Jason jumping up. “That makes sense; I don’t know why I didn’t think of that that first place.”

***

Jason ignored any of the frail groans of pain from his knee. Even though he was a super hero the pain still lasted. He turned to see Kim and Billy; he was glad to see them because if he walked back to his house he was sure he would die (again.) Trini and Zack must live close to the mine because he did not see them.

“Do you think they’ll be here tomorrow?” Kim asked as she unlocked her car.

“I hope so, or I’ll be the only Ranger saving the world,” he said.

“You have me,” Billy said.

“Me too,” Kim said before they climbed into her car.

“Thanks,” he said before they drove away.

“What if they don’t come?” Jason asked as Kim drove.

“I don’t know Jay,” she said.


	3. Day 2: Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Days Left...

Jason woke up before his alarm like he did every morning. Except the morning after finding the coins. He grabbed a blue shirt as he walked to the bathroom. He put some of the shirt over his face and tightened it as he looked into the mirror.

“Jason, you are the leader. The Red Ranger,” he said and took the shirt off.

“The what?” Pearl said.

“Privacy sis!” he said and closed the door.

He put the seat down and sat. He had to come up with a lie. He hated lying to his little sister but he wasn’t going to tell her he found a coin that a robot and wall man told him he was a super hero. He heard her pacing and realized why she was awake as early as he was. She needed to use the bathroom and here he was forcing her to do the ‘pee-pee’ dance. He opened the door and looked down at her.

“I was practicing for a play,” he said. “I don’t think I’ll get the part.”

“Can you practice in your room and not…” Pearl stopped and he left the bathroom so she could use it.

“Behave for mom, I need to go to school early today and won’t be able to do your braids.”

He heard her grumble before he returned to his room and closed his door. His knee was fine for now but he still had to play up the injury. He gathered his clean clothes and made sure to double check his homework. He heard Pearl shuffle back to her room and he took this time to shower and get ready for school. As he left he saw his totaled truck in the garage.

He froze as he stood there; it was like seeing a ghost. Well maybe a dead body was more accurate? He slowly walked over to it and put his hand on it. He felt like he was being punished even more. After the article his father basically wrote and the towns people that sneered at him; this was the cherry atop the sundae.

“Is this to remind me of my screw up?” he said as he heard his father.

“No, the wrecking yard only offered me $300 for it. You know, the frame is straight and the engine still runs. Figured I’d leave it up to you if you decide if you wanted to fix it.”

He looked over to his father and they stood there in silence before the police car rode up. His father walked over and he barely heard their conversation. But he heard enough. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to fix the truck but maybe it could possibly fix more than his truck.

He watched as his father got into the cop car before it drove away. He looked back to the truck before adjusting his bag and getting his bike. The bike took less strain on his knee. He wondered if the others would show. He locked his bike before he limped into the school.

He passed by Kimberly and she smiled but seemed to be late for class. He turned into his English class and sat towards the back. He heard a few moos and laughs. He ignored them as he thought about her smile. He remembered when she came down the stairs a few days ago with her new haircut. That confident smirk. It was totally different from the shy smile she gave him as she rushed to class.

***

After dropping off Jason and Billy she went back to her place. She watched the news as they mentioned some Gold Killer or something. She was working on her homework more than actually paying attention to the news. But she had to stop a few times to think about what just happened.

“Power Ranger…” she said as she tapped her pencil.

“What did you say sweetie?” her mother said.

“Army Rangers,” she said swiftly. “Doing my American History homework, mom.”

“Alright, dinner will be ready soon,” she said.

The rest of the night was normal but she kept thinking about that robot, spaceship and the wall face. She was glad they didn’t have to kill the robot it seemed nice enough. She tossed and turned thinking this whole super hero thing was keeping her up. But it wasn’t. She closed her eyes and saw that smile as he said _‘I heard they put it back.’_ Kim’s eyes shot open.

She woke up, avoided her phone and got ready for school. She read through her AP History term paper as she ate breakfast. She noticed she had written Jason the Great instead of Alexander and on second inspection she noticed it was graphite and not ink. So she quickly fixed the paper before she realized she was late for school.

As she parked, grabbed her bag and entered the second set of double doors she saw him. He smiled and infectiously she smiled back. She made it to class before the second bell and was glad to not get an after school detention. She heard a few people gossiping to each other. She wondered why Jason smiled when he saw her? Could he read minds, they were super heroes right?

Jason Scott was just a good guy, better than any other footballer. He was kind and her leader. Maybe she was going crazy? Super heroes weren’t real, right? She chewed her lip and realized she wasn’t paying attention when the teacher asked her to answer his question.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t get much sleep last night. Can you repeat the question?”

When the teacher repeated the question she knew the answer. But the back of her mind kept bringing up questions. She had to go to the spaceship with the others. Maybe being the super hero of Angel Grove was her destiny.

***

“Rangers; welcome to training.” Zordon said.

The next few hours were a mix of each ranger getting their asses kicked and learning who knew what when it came to self defense. Trini was one of the quickest learners. Jason knew some basic martial arts and he felt like he had to teach Billy what he knew. When Kim flipped him he was not only impressed but he was slightly aroused.

After their first night in the pit the three others left but he took her arm. She was still ready to fight he was nearly flipped but he let go and once she realized who it was she stopped and laughed nervously. She laughed nervously and patted his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay; I’d rather have you kick my ass than be complacent,” he said.

“Oh you like them dominant then, yeah?” she said with a chuckle.

“Um?” he said.

“I’m just messing with you,” she said but something about her tone didn’t show that.

“See you tomorrow?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said and bit her lip. “Blondie.”

She got into her car after; she had bit her lip again and he realized how much he liked that. But he was the leader. He had to ignore his feelings. As she drove off he realized that he had to walk back. He swore to himself. He sighed before he rubbed his knee and was glad he had super human abilities so he could return to home, get sleep and have another boring school day. He was the leader now, he was a super hero. Kim was his team mate and she didn’t even like him like that. Or maybe she did?


	4. Day 3: Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason isn't sure how to handle his new life.

Jason got up for another day; he made breakfast for himself and his sister. He heard her pitter patter as she climbed the stool on the kitchen’s island. He smiled as he handed her a plate of bacon eggs and buttered toast. Jason kissed the top of her head as she started to eat. Jason started to fix her hair.

“How was school little one?” he said.

“Good,” she said. “Dave pulled my hair.”

“What did you do?” he asked.

“Punched him,” she said.

“Good,” he said. “Don’t let anyone bully you. You’re a Scott and the Scotts don’t take kindly to bullies.”

“Mom was mad at me,” she said as she ate and her brother braided her hair.

“Well mom wasn’t born a Scott like us. She just married a Scott.” Jason said. “Dad would be proud.”

“Why is he mad at you then?” she asked.

Jason froze for a moment. She was smart, he should not have lied. But she saw through it all. He finished her hair and sighed. He bent down and looked Pearl into her little blue eyes.

“I did a bad thing little one,” he said. “I’m not the hero you think I am.”

“Stop kidding me Jay,” she said. “You’re a super hero.”

“Only for you little one,” he said as he walked over to finish up his breakfast. “Be nice to mom this morning when she drops you off.”

“I’m always nice to mom,” she said as she crossed her arms.

“Good because I can’t pick you up after school today,” he said.

“Again?” she said.

“I’m trying to be in a play,” he lied.

“You better be the lead,” she said.

“I told you I’m not that good,” he said. “I need to get to school.”

“I miss my brother,” she said. “I miss the old you.”

“Sorry Pearl-Girl,” he said. “But I have more responsibilities now.”

Jason went over to hug her and she hugged back. He left his place and lifted up his bike. His books (the ones he had to take home) where in his bag as well as his knee brace. He rode to the school; as he locked his bike he got the brace from his bag and faked his limp.

The day went slow, the classes dragged on but he made sure to jot down all the notes he could. He would be meeting with the Rangers later. He saw the others; he smiled and half waved. Each of them still felt very distant. On odd days he had AP English with Kim, they both shared looks and both looked away nervously.

After AP English he didn’t see any of the Rangers. But he did his best to pay attention and to make sure he didn’t fail. The time slowly dissolved away. As the final bell rang he went to the football field. He leaned against the wall of the corridor and watched.

As he watched them play he heard his father say ‘That could have been you’ and other fake platitudes. He sighed because he had been good. He could have written his ticket but he threw it all away. There was no way he could reclaim his former glory so he walked to the parking lot.

He met with Kim and Billy at her car and they all drove off to the mountains. Once they got to the cliff over hanging the spaceship they saw the others. The all dived in to train in the pit. Alpha-Five was excited to see them before he had to bring them to the Pit.

Each of the Rangers had gotten better with their fighting but they also had a lot to learn. They hadn’t been training long and these holo-putties had increased strength. As their training came to an end Billy, Trini and Zack had left. That had left Jason and Kimberly to train. She squared up; he smirked when she came at him.

They had exchanged blows, blocked and dodged each other like their fight had been planned out. But both of the rangers had becomes too familiar with their counter parts fighting style. Her foot dragged against the dirt causing a small cloud of dust.

“Come at me,” she said as she slid into her defensive stance.

“Contrary to popular belief,” he said. “I’m not an idiot.”

“You afraid?” she said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” he said, shook his head and came at her.

Kim was swift as she took him; flipped him. He landed on the ground as his breath left his lungs. Jason laid there for a few minutes before he picked himself up. He looked at her; she was ready to fight and he knew it wasn’t the time to talk about his feelings.

“Can you drive me back?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said.

***

“Don’t you normally walk home?” she asked.

“My knee was acting up,” he said as he looked at her.

Jason wanted to tell her how he felt. But he knew it could ruin their team or even their budding friendship. He valued her companionship but he couldn’t get over his feelings for her. The drive was becoming awkward and he hated it. He had never had trouble with girls before but she was different. For all he knew she didn’t even like him as a friend.

“So AP English,” he said.

“You’re really going with school to break the awkwardness?” Kim said with that damn loveable sarcastic grin.

“I don’t think Zack respects me as leader,” he said and there it was.

“Damn Jay, tell me how you really feel,” she said. “We’ve been at this for three days; we all need to prove to each other that we can be a team.”

“What if this is all bullshit?” he asked. “This isn’t a football team and I’m no quarterback.”

“You’re supposed to be a leader, a beacon of hope,” she said. “They have to know that you have their backs.”

“So what about you?” he asked.

“I’ve only known you three days Jason Scott. I trust you about as far as I can throw you.”

“I’ll take that as a win after today’s session in the pit,” he said as they pulled up to his place.

“I’ll see you in AP English, and just relax;” she said.


	5. Day 4 & 5: Donuts and Suplexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half way to invasion as Jason and Kim continue to get closer.

“Where were you two?” Zack said as Trini and Kim entered the ship.

Water dripped from their clothes and they both wore sly smirks. Jason was talking with Alpha-Five about the training while Billy and Zack had been sparring. The two female rangers had spent the day hanging out and trying to become friends. Zordon had kept harping on the fact that trust was needed to harness the Morphin’ Grid.

“We went for some coffee and donuts,” Trini said.

“You didn’t bring us any?” Billy said and frowned.

“Of course we did,” Kim said as she slipped her backpack off.

Kim unzipped and pulled out a zip lock bag full of random donuts. Who hated donuts? No one. With their soft texture and sugar-y flavor… We have more important things to discuss. The rangers shared their treats before another training session. You have to have a cheat day here and there.

After their sweet treat the five rangers went to their footprints around the Morphin’ Grid. Each of them tried to focus. They started to feel the tingle and soon it dissipated.

“To the Pit,” Zordon yelled.

They all sighed and accepted it, not only did it help their fighting skills; it also helped them create tactics. Each of them tried to pair off in different teams. Sometimes it was two against a bunch of putties sometimes it was three against putties while the other two fought more putties. They had to learn to work as a team no matter who had their backs.

As they jumped through the water to the mountains they all were tired and beaten up. They still wore smiles but each of them still held back. None of them really knew anyone. Yeah Jason was the falling star of a jock. Kim was the Mean Girl turned to eleven. Trini was the quiet, don’t fuck with me new girl. Billy was the clever shy boy who tripped over his words. Then there was Zack “I’m going to be part of the Twenty-Seven Club” Taylor due to his stunts and “Jackass”-esque shenanigans.

“Let’s do this again,” Jason said. “Tomorrow.”

***

“A band really?” Billy said as they walked to Kim’s car.

“I think Kim was joking,” Jason said.

“Oh,” Billy said and made sure he didn’t see the note he had saved.

“Can you play any instrument?” Jason asked.

“I’ve always liked the drums, my mom not so much,” he said.

“Get in the car nerds, we have training to do,” Kim said as she peeked out the car’s window.

“Mean Girls?” Jason said.

“Don’t ask me, I like westerns,” Billy said.

They both got into the car and Zack and Trini ran up. Maybe they were getting closer as a team? Billy moved over and the three sat in the back while Kim drove and Jason sat in the passenger seat. They were talking about training and how they could tap into the Morphin’ Grid and Zack was quite sure he knew how to do it.

“I bet we can do it,” Zack said. “Look at us, thick as thieves.”

“All of us in a car doesn’t equal friendship,” Trini said.

“Stop being so pessimistic, I have a plan,” Jason said.

***

The other watched as Jason took on a holo-putty by himself. He had dodged, weaved and grabbed it. Jason lifted it up and suplexed it. He jumped up as another holo-putty charged at him. His body turned into a rag doll as he was thrown into the air. Trini covered her face and looked away. Billy looked over to her and was shocked. Trini didn’t seem to be that type of person. But seeing her leader and friend get hit bothered her.

“I’m good,” he lied.

Trini walked over and helped him up. “You’re next, where are we?” Jason said and rubbed his head.

“Take a five boss,” she said.

“Stop calling me that,” he said as he stumbled over to the group.

Zack continued to try and guide them. Jason was of two minds of the issue. He liked the tenacity but he was getting sick of the insubordination. They continued to bicker and as their day came to an end he scratched another notch in the wall. They were nearly halfway there and still hadn’t become Rangers.

Everyone but Kim had left, he looked over to her. She was doing push-ups, he could see her muscles tense and relax. She pushed herself up and started running in place. She dodged and weaved as if she was being attacked and he realized his heart was racing. She was so dedicated and that made him feel like he was doing what a leader needed to do and he knew leaders shouldn’t fraternize with team mates. _But look at her_ , he though.

“Show off,” he said with a smirk.

“What did you say to me?” she said as he walked over.

“You heard me,” he said and felt her push him.

“You looking to get tossed around like Raggedy Andy again?” Kim smirked as she spoke.

“A show off and insubordinate,” he chuckled, she pushed him a bit harder.

“You might be eye-catching but I’ll throw you around any day,” she said and she looked slightly embarrassed.

“Are you blushing?” he said. “Eye-catching? Are you from 1917?”

“You’re walking home for that one blondie,” she said and stormed out of the cave.

***

Kim’s knuckles were losing color as she gripped her steering wheel. Eye-catching!? Really Kimberly, REALLY!? She chewed her bottom lip and pulled over. He had gotten to her and she was mad. She wasn’t going to date another jock or her leader. But damn it she is hot and nice. She breathed out and circled back. Kim was looking for him and when she saw a limping figure she knew it was him.

“Get in limp master,” she said as her window rolled down.

“That’s the strangest Model T I’ve ever seen ma’am,” he said and tipped a fake hat.

“More wise cracks like that and I run you over,” she said.

“Fair,” he said and limped to the passenger side and got in. “Well when do I ask you to the sock hop, these gams are ready to boogey.”

“Did you Google old time-y slang?” she said.

“Maybe,” he said and smiled.

“And you lead a team of super heroes without costumes,” she said.

“Yet,” he added.

“So you believe in us?” she asked.

“I’ve always believed in you and the others,” he said. “Me, not so much.”

The car ride was silent for a few minutes. The dirt and rocks kicked up as they left the mine. She seemed like she was trying to come up with something. He was nervous because he exposed himself again to her. He looked out the window and wondered if they should just run away.

“I believe in you Jay,” she said and he barely heard her.

“That means a lot Kim, half way to invasion,” he said.

 


End file.
